thexsfandomcom-20200216-history
Guineazilla episode
Guineazilla is the 25th episode that is premiered on November 23, 2007 on Nicktoons Network. Characters * Mr. X * Mrs. X * Tuesday X * Truman X * Rex X * Glowface * Home Base * Guineazilla Plot The episode begins with a house with birds chirping at the house. Inside the house, when Mrs. X and Tuesday X are going shopping at the grocery store for the things they need for the party, Tuesday X said, "See you later when you get to destroy Guineazilla!" And Mrs. X said, "Okay!" And Tuesday X said, "Bye Bye!" Mr. X said, "Bye guys!" And Mr. X said to Truman X, "Hey, Truman! What should we do today?" And Truman X said to Mr. X, "I just wanna play with my toys in the bedroom with my dog Rex!" Mr. X said to Truman X, "Okay, Truman! you can play with your toys with Rex!" And Truman X said, "Okay! Here That, Boy? Lets play with my toys! Come on, Rex!" And Rex X barks happily, And Mr. X said, "I will check into the computer for images of guinea pigs!" "(snickers)" And then suddenly, Glowface pops out of nowhere and he said angrily, "Oh No! What should I do? Because I can't remember how to do it! Cause i'm standing on top of the skyscraper? Glowface will save the day!" "(laughs evilly)". At the grocery store, inside there, Tuesday X said, "Hmmm... What should I get in the grocery store for the party?" And then Mrs. X said to Tuesday X, "Maybe we will get some ice pops and more of the things that we need for the party. Right, Ma'm?" and then Tuesday X said to Mrs. X, "Okay, Fine!" Back in the house, Inside Mr. X's room, Truman X was playing with his toys. Truman X said in a girl's tiny voice, "Oh No! I'm trapped! Guineazilla is coming to kill me! Oh! What should I do?!" And then Truman X said in a heroic voice, "Don't Worry, Little Girl! I will save you! Cause I'm Superguy! Duh Duh Duh Duh Duh Duh!" And then Mr. X came into his room and he said to Truman X, "Hey! What are you doing in here, Truman? Why are you doing in my bedroom? You're supposed to be in your bedroom!" And then Truman X said, "Because, dad! I have a bad feeling about my dog Rex!" And Mr. X said, "Why, Truman?" Truman X said, "Because my dog Rex went to the kitchen to get the poison drink from the chair." Mr. X said "Oh! I know! Well, you can go to your room. Okay, Truman?" And then Truman X said, "Okay, Dad! I'll try my best!" and Mr. X said, "Okay, Truman! Go watch a movie!" Meanwhile in the kitchen, Rex X looks at the poison drink from the chair and then Rex X barks excitedly and he drinks the poison drink from the cup. Then suddenly, Rex X was mutating and turning into Guineazilla. Back in the city, Tuesday X looks at Mrs. X and she said, "Hey, Mom! I got the things that we need for the party!" And Mrs. X said to Tuesday X, "That's was nice of you, Tuesday! But, What's that sound?" And then Guineazilla appears in the city, And Tuesday X said loudly, "(screams)" "Oh No! It's Guineazilla!" And then Glowface appears at Guineazilla and said evilly, "You have captured my drink! Now! It's Guineazilla!" Guineazilla roars loudly and eats lettuce. Tuesday X said, "Oh No, Mom! What are we gonna do?" And then Mrs. X said to Tuesday X, "I'll call us from that phone!" The phone rang, and Mrs. X called them and said, "Hello! This is Mrs. X! A dog named Rex drank the poison drink from the cup and then he got turned into an enormous guinea pig named Guineazilla. And Guineazilla was attacking the whole city! Can we destroy him, please?" Meanwhile, Truman X is angry and he runs to Mr. X and he said to Truman X, "Hey! What's up, sweetie?" And then Truman X said sadly, "Awww! My dog Rex drank the poison drink from the cup and then he turned into Guineazilla, dad! Awww!" And then Mr. X said, "Oh, I know what it is, Truman. But your dog Rex got turned into Guineazilla. Right?" And then Truman X said seriously, "Okay, dad. I'll do my best for my self." And Mr. X said, "Maybe Home Base should know about Guineazilla, right?" And then Truman X said happily, "Okay!" Then Home Base appears right at Mr. X and Truman X and said to them, "Okay! Rex is Truman's dog who drank Glowface's poisonous drink from the cup, and then he mutated into Guineazilla, and he was attacking the whole city." And then Mr. X said, "Well, Truman! your dog Rex got turned into Guineazilla, right?" And then Truman X said, "Yeah, Dad! I Know!" Back in the city, Guineazilla roars loudly and eats lettuce again. And Tuesday X said, "(screams)" "Oh No, Mom! Guineazilla was gonna attack the whole city! What are we going to do?" And then Mrs. X said, "Well, I tried to call us from that phone, but there is an answer from the house, Tuesday." And then Tuesday X said to Mrs. X, "What's the answer, Mom?" Trivia * Instead of Secret Agent Manual, This Episode is on Nick Picks 5 2007 DVD. Category:Episodes